


檸檬

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 我15歲那年的戀愛以失敗收場，那時我想再也不要喜歡上這種死腦筋的人，可是25歲的我仍然重蹈覆徹。





	檸檬

**Author's Note:**

> 榮在(R)  
inspired by：梶井基次郎〈檸檬〉

不用工作的下午，我在冰箱找到一顆孤零零的檸檬。

黃色的，渾圓的檸檬，頭尾突出兩個小肚臍，我從冰箱把它拿了出來，一隻手掌可以握住的大小。我一邊移動到客廳，邊把玩著那顆澄黃色的檸檬，用拇指施力擠壓，讓檸檬的凹槽嵌進指緣的軟肉。檸檬皮還保有冷藏室的低溫，卻隱隱透出檸檬特有的香氣，靠近鼻子前方輕嗅，就能聞到一股不夠飽滿的酸意。

我想了想，大概是上次去超市的時候林在範塞進購物車裡的那盒檸檬，拆開以後被塞在保鮮盒的角落，竟然經過兩週都還沒凍壞。那時我露出疑惑的表情，無聲地問為什麼需要檸檬，林在範指了指購物車裡那箱氣泡水，無糖無味的，他說，不好喝。

那時林在範開始吃健身教練開的菜單，低醣少油鹽，禁止半夜的泡麵，習慣了倒沒什麼，但對一進工作室就日夜顛倒的人來說就殘忍了些。我沒忍住笑了笑，不打算阻止他在我的購物車裡多塞點什麼，於是這顆檸檬就這樣被遺忘在我的冰箱一隅，逃過了跟著其他同伴一起被切開榨擠的命運。

半年前開始林在範會到我家來，打開冰箱用既有的材料做簡單的晚餐，吃飽了一起去河堤散步，再順道繞去超市。從超市回家後，我會把堆在水槽的碗認命刷一刷，期間林在範會去洗澡，等他出來換我進去，然後在沙發上做愛。

沙發上，或者臥室，把脫掉的衣服隨便丟在地板上，親吻著踩到都要絆倒。

跟林在範做愛的時候他會背過身去，不願意把臉露出來。我猜那是出於某種自我防護機制，不想在最無防備時還要暴露在我的視線底下，於是選擇像一隻貓那樣藏起柔軟的腹部。每當想起他背對著我的樣子，我就很想往他乾淨的後頸咬出齒痕。後來我學會了一邊摸上他光滑的腰間，邊在他的肩胛處輕吻，然後碰上他在匆促的性事中半勃的陰莖。比起插入的痛或者直接套弄性器，林在範更受不了若有似無的撫觸，他的手臂搭在床板上，乾淨的皮膚底下隱隱透出青色的血管，每次插入時會細細地哼出呻吟，卻在我故意弄癢他時才會全身顫抖起來。

我總是在想，不知道這個人會容許我到哪個程度，捏住硬得發脹的陰莖阻止射精，或者用手掌揉按胸口、毫不留情地搓揉乳頭，又或者是在高潮的時候扳過他的脖子，半強迫他在無法思考的時候伸出舌頭接吻。這些惡劣的行為總是在當下無法阻止，即使我在事後闖入淋浴間執意幫他掏洗或者在裡頭再來一發，林在範終究是沒有因此對我發出責難。他總是瞇起原本就細長的眼睛，有些為難地喊我的名字，珍榮啊，卻又省略後頭跟著的話。

我當然樂於被縱容。林在範與我之間維持著這種難以啟齒的關係，而他不願意去定義，我早就知道他是會做出這種決定的人，因此也保持著最後一線不去跨過。但是當我發現那顆被他遺落在冰箱裡的檸檬時，那種無法滿足的澀味突然又悄悄從我的胃裡爬上喉嚨。

我把檸檬放在窗台上，襯著街燈剛亮的黃昏景色對焦，拍了一張照片上傳sns，又另外丟了訊息給林在範。那人過了很久才回覆，是我的檸檬嗎？ㅎㅎ，那樣過於沒有波瀾地說。我說對，是你的檸檬。

我多想成為你的檸檬。

15歲的時候我喜歡上了林在範，兩個月後撞見他在公司的逃生梯跟女朋友講電話，他讓我保密的時候我只是用最擅長的方式鼓起腮幫子微笑，如此就能不發一語。後來林在範又交往過幾個女孩子，或者在我眼皮底下發生的或者沒有，那些都跟我沒有關係。再後來我也談了幾次戀愛，一隻手算得出來，短暫的幾個月，我猜林在範多少也知道一些，卻也都不說出來。長了幾歲之後我們也經過幾次尷尬與衝突、和解，然後成為待在一起更舒適的關係。林在範會到我家來，因為離工作室比較近，他半躺在我的沙發裡眉眼都笑著，我就忍不住湊過去吻他。

吻他、脫掉他黑色的襯衫跟麻料的西褲、吻他、跟他上床。林在範沒有阻止我，甚至他也有些樂在其中，卻在我將嘴唇貼在他的眼角旁要說出喜歡的時候讓我不要把話說出口。林在範說這完全是他自己的問題，他喊我的名字，說珍榮，過於清楚的分開了兩個字。我沒辦法長時間跟人維繫一段親密關係，就算是你，我也沒有自信。林在範說著的時候一邊摸著後頸，好像想把不確定感死命擦去，卻只是愈徹底地揉進了想法裡。我不甘願地抓住他的手，裝著可憐喊哥，出了聲才發現喊得比自己想像得還委屈。林在範垂著眼睛，不願抬頭與我對視，他嘟嘟囔囔地抽出了被我拉著的手，說現在這樣難道不好嗎？

不好，不可以，你怎麼這樣殘忍。

這樣的話我一個字都沒說，只安靜地點頭說好，我知道了。

我想把檸檬切開，塞進林在範的嘴裡，想像那是一顆定時炸彈，在我們結束一次深吻的瞬間爆炸。我知道林在範在想什麼，比我更膽小的人，比我更害怕改變與失去，可是那是因為我已經沒有什麼好丟失的，因為我從來不曾擁有。林在範仍然在週末要結束的時候來我家裡，開我的冰箱，做淡而無味的晚餐，然後一起去逛超市，往我的推車裡扔我不需要的東西。他會在沙發上閉上眼睛等待我的吻，回到房間做愛，做愛，然後接吻，嘴唇碰在一起太久就避開眼神。我猜再過不久他就會疏遠我了，他會用我的名字開始一段對話，珍榮，用我喜歡的聲音叫我，卻殘忍地說不。

我15歲那年的戀愛以失敗收場，那時我想再也不要喜歡上這種死腦筋的人，可是25歲的我仍然重蹈覆徹。

我把檸檬握在手裡，捏著沉甸甸的重量，檸檬已經失去了冰涼的觸感，變成室溫以後自然散發出了香氣。好像會留在指甲裡很久，那樣酸得讓人皺眉的氣味，卻又讓人戀戀不已。

被故意遺棄的存在。

因為它跟我一樣。

fin.


End file.
